Yugioh Stupidity Episode
All the episodes of Yugioh Stupidity. This is based on the combined Season Zero manga and anime with a few entirely new episodes of my own. Season One Part One * The Puzzle of the Gods Meet Yugi Muto, resident midget of Domino High School who loves to play with kids games like Pop up pirate! One day Bullies Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor steal his millennium puzzle, which he hasn't assembled yet. Luckily atea gets it back for him. The two talk and Yugi invites Tea back to his grandpa's shop. Meanwhile Joey and Tristan encounter Trudge/Kenshiro the hall monitor after a warning from him Joey reveals to Tristan that he stole a piece from Yugi's box so he will not be able to finish his puzzle. He throws the piece in the swimming pool. Yugi and Tea encounter Yugi's weird grampa who keeps mentioning Tea's boobs! At School the next day Yugi is accosted by Trudge who offers to be his bodyguard for some reason. Later Yugi meats Trudge again who has something to show him. He has beaten up Joey and Tristan for Yugi. Yugi horrified and demands Trudge leave them alone. Trudge finds Yugi's behaviour odd especially when he offers himself to protect Joey and Tristan. Trudge then beats up Yugi, stating what he's doing isn't bullying, it's a warning of what will happen if doesn't pay his expensive bodyguard charges. He then demands Yugi arrive at school tonight with the money, 20,000 yen or he will torture him further with a knife. At home Yugi tries to solve the millennium puzzle and almost does but one piece is missing. The eye. He can't find it and cries. Wimp! However Grampa has the missing piece. Yugi hugs him and he explains how he got the piece, (Joey jumped in the pool and got it and walked all the way to Yugi's shop to deliver it) Yugi solves the millennium puzzle and a malevolent spirit takes over him. Yami Yugi arrives at the place where he was due to meet Trudge. However he has doubled the money he owes as an incentive to play a game. Trudge can have the 20,000 yen now or 40,000 if he plays a game with Yami Yugi. Trudge accepts Yami Yugi's offer and they play a game. In the manga it's a test of bravery and greed by stabbing bank notes with Trudge's knife, where as in the anime it is a card game climbing up and down the tower over looking the swimming pool to pick out a card. The one with the highest value wins. Trudge cheats either way by threatening to harm Yami Yugi so as punishment he is either given a hallucination that makes him always see money or he is eaten by giant space worms in the swimming pool. The next day at school Trudge is behaving erratically because of Yami Yugi's penalty game. However Yugi has no memory of what happened last night. Joey and Tristan apologise for bullying him and they became friends. Supposedly. Yugi still resents them for bullying him. * Lying Eyes One morning Yugi is in a hurry to get to school because Joey has something to show him. However Grampa stops him because he hasn't had any breakfast. He throws a piece of toast at Yugi who collects it in his mouth. (This is the title screen of Yugioh Stupidity because it looks really funny!) Yugi runs off to school with toast in his mouth. Joey has an extremely rude film on tape to show Yugi. However there is also news of a celebrity turning up at the school as a ZTV van pulls up. Joey thinks they might be a lady and Joey starts being a little pervert. (See episode one where he is imagining Tea's butt.) Yugi tries to look inthe van but it has one way windows. However the director inside can see Yugi pressing his face against the window. He decides to make Yugi the star of his latest film. A documentary on bullying. The director plots with one of his understudies to pose as a student and trick Yugi to coming to the recess ground where cameras are set up. Yugi falls for the trick after being told he will meet the beautiful celebrity. However the ZTV understudy beats up Yugi. Meanwhile we learn the director is a bit of a pervert. Joey then saves Yugi. The director's admittance that the beating was staged angers Joey into threatening the director. However the director explains the cameras are still on. Joey releases the director as it's later revealed in the series he has a criminal record and is on his final warning. The director taking advantage of his total control over his staff orders all the cameras to be switched off. The staff do so. Once they're off he kicks Joey very hard in the groin. He then gloats he is the master of the camera, he can make a fool out of someone or make them guilty with his powers as director. The ZTV crew then pack up to go home. However Yugi transforms into Yami Yugi again and visits the ZTV director at a car lot as he is going home. Yami challenges him to a dice game, the one who throws the lowest dice roll wins. Because Yami threw a six and can't hope to win anyway he is sporting enough to admit that if the game ends in a draw the ZTV director will win anyway. However the director threatens Yami and tries to throw the dice directly at him with malicious intent. Yami senses this and teleports. The ZTV director thinks he has won with a one. However Yami explains he rolled a seven. The dice broke in half and both halves are one and six. This seemingly impossible outcome results in a loss to the ZTV director so Yami inflicts a penalty game, mosaic illusion. The director is cursed with blindness that only allows him to see in pixilation censors. The next day Joey offers to show Yugi the rude video tape but Tea snatches it and wants to watch it. * Hard Beat! Yugi is taking the bus to school one day when inertia from it accelerating throws him to the back of the bus. At the back is a senior student, Sausage-Ji (That's what his name sounds like!) /Fender Shrill in the English dub that never was. The student is known for his terrible singing and for bullying younger students into selling tickets to other students to attend his all night sessions. Fender sees Yugi and offers him a seat and of course gets him to be one of his ticket sellers. At School Yugi learns his class mate Hanasaki is also being made to sell tickets. Since they're both the wimpiest students they're easy to force to do the task. Yugi offers to take all of Hanasaki's tickets for him. However Fender sees Hanasaki cheating by giving Yugi his tickets. Yugi arrives at Fender's studio to explain he failed to sell any tickets. And offers to stay all night to listen to Fender instead. Damn right you will! Says Fender in a way as he promises to make Yugi suffer for not selling any tickets. He then has a guest to show Yugi. A beaten up Hanasaki falls out of a closet. Fender explains he has been punished for breaking the rules by giving Yugi his tickets and tells Yugi he is to blame for his friend getting hurt. Yami Yugi takes over again and challenges Fender to a game, a game of silence. No one must make a noise as noise sensitive clown toys are set up. If they sense any sound whatsoever they start dancing and laughing. The loser is the one who sets off the clowns first. Yami has left his headphone jack perched just on the edge of a table. Fender thinks that if he can will it to fall it will make a sound and Yami will lose. He gets excited trying to will the jack to fall. However something causes the clowns to start dancing. Yami explains the sound being picked up and playing from the speakers is Fender's heartbeat. He had his microphone still plugged in and in his pocket so it picked up his heartbeat. Yami inflicts a penalty game that causes Fender's heartbeat to get louder and louder to deafening levels until he is driven mad by the sound. * Jail Break! After school Yugi and Joey are going out to town for a treat. Yugi wants burgers so they go to Happy Burger. However Tea has a secret and for some reason doesn't want Joey and Yugi to go to Happy Burger. She explains that on the news a dangerous criminal has broken out of prison and is on the loose! Yugi is worried and has second thoughts but Joey convinces him when Tea is out of earshot to continue with their plans. Meanwhile a serial killer breaks out of prison after murdering a guard. This is where the Manga and Anime split. Lying Eyes and Heartbeat don't have an anime adaptation, Jail Break is the second episode instead. And the killer is different. In the manga he has three sevens on his head hence his name is the lucky sevens killer and he gloats about being lucky. Yugi and Joey are at Happy Burger. Tea turns out to be their waitress. She is angry with them because it's severely against school rules to have a job. If the school finds out about her job at Happy Burger she'll be expelled. She warns them not to tell by spraying ketchup all over their food in a written message. Joey quietly tells her via telepathy that he won't tell a soul or he will eat a dozen burgers smothered in ketchup. The killer then turns up. He is either the Lucky sevens killer in the manga or in the anime a crook that we think is his equivalent when he tries to take the restaurant hostage only to be quickly arrested by cops. The real killer then turns out to be, the restaurant manager! Dun dun dun! In a scuffle trying help the cops escort the crook his clothes are torn revealing a spider tattoo revealing he is the spider killer. A convicted killer who escaped jail long ago and hid undercoveras a restaurant manager. He then takes everyone and the cops hostage. Either way whoever he is, he takes Tea as a human shield as a bargaining tool to escape. He then makes Yugi fetch him some alcohol and Cigarettes, which upsets the 4kids censors who are also being held hostage. "Shaddup! This is a serious crime thriller!" says the killer. Tea despite being blindfolded because the killer has a fetish for blindfolded hostages some how senses Yugi is coming to the table and warns him it's a trap. The killer/Her manager slaps her. This angers Yugi and he transforms into Yami. Yami sits at the table with the killer/evil manager and challenges him to a game. They may only move one finger during the game. Yugi chooses his thumb on the hand holding a lighter, the killer chooses his index finger held on the trigger of his gun to shoot Yami. Yami agrees to those terms but lights his lighter, reminding the killer that he did ask for cigarettes and so he promises to let Yami light his cigarette for him then he will kill him. "Why can't we just have a harmless game of finger banging?" The 4Kids censors cry. However Yami has one last trick. He puts the lighter on the killer's other hand, the one that's holding his gun. He then explains that if the killer were to shoot him now, the recoil would knock the lighter into his drink blowing them all to oblivion as the vodka is highly inflammable. The killer is paralysed with fear. During this distraction Yami rescues Tea. The killer drops his cigarette onto his lap which he has poured vodka over and he is set on fire. In the anime Yami uses some dark magic to ignite him instead. Everyone escapes to go home happily ever after, but Yugi is hungry as he never got to eat his burgers. * The False Prophet A prophet/Fortune teller student is telling everyone their future. However he hates the term fortune teller and clairvoyant as he considers it to just be a party trick, he boasts he can actually see the future. However he is also a dirty pervert and fancies Tea. He also hates people who don't believe his powers and curses them/ lets his assistants shout at them. One afternoon Tea goes personally to where the ugly fortune teller explained she would meet her knight in shining armour (the other Yugi, Yami.) however the fortune teller turns up instead and knocks her out with chloroform. Why does the school have friggin chloroform?! Meanwhile Yugi is in the library returning a book when the bookshelves fall on him. However he survived and became Yami again. Yami realises somehow that someone rigged the bookshelves to fall and that the ugly fortune teller is the culprit somehow. He also somehow finds the fortune teller and an unconscious Tea. Because the plot demands he does! He then challenges the fortune teller to a game. It involves yanking out sheets of paper from under a bottle of chloroform without it falling over. If it does it will somehow knock out the loser. Yami can manipulate chemistry now apparently... It then comes down to one last sheet on the fortune teller's turn but it is in an impossible position where he can't pull it without knocking over the bottle. Yami then goads him to prove his abilities as a psychic by making the bottle float via telekinesis. The fortune teller tries to but ends up making himself faint with exhaustion. This counts as a loss but seeing the fortune teller's secret revealed, (He has notes on vague predictions in his jacket and he then makes the fortunes happen.) is enough for Yami so he doesn't mind crush or penalty game. He then takes Tea to the hospital wing of the school. * Into the Fire It's carnival day at school and the different classes pick out from a raffle a random section of the carnival for their stall. They then discuss what they want to build there. After some bad ideas the class agree to Yugi's plan of holding carnival games on their patch. They then get to work and get very far. However a senior student, Goro turns up angry that his class didn't get their usual spot this year as Yugi's class are building on it. (Somebody forgot to rig the raffle!) Goro demands Yugi's class dismantle their stall and leave so that his class can set up at their spot they harshly demand ownership of every year to make a type of cabbage pancake on a griddle table. However Yugi's class won't budge so Goro and his gang muscle in on the patch and smash up all the games. During the process Yugi and Joey get hurt. Yugi wakes up in the schoo hospital wing to be told by Tea that they lost their spot to Goro. While Tea goes to check on Joey Yugi goes missing. Yami has challenged Goro to a game at the spot where Goro put his griddle table for tomorrow. Goro turns up and accepts his challenge. It's a variant of air hockey but with a searing hot griddle, paddles and a block of ice with an explosive chemical vial in it. (Why does the school have explosive chemicals?!) They play a game of air hockey, the loser must forfeit the patch to the winner. (Goro's cabbage pancake things vs Yugi's carnival games) However this time, Yami's opponent is actually playing fair and is actually good at the game. Yami can't not allow this to tarnish his reputation as the king of games so he cheats by putting a nick in the ice so that when Goro hits it the ice shatters and the explosive blows up in his face! Bad pharaoh! "I didn't say you couldn't put a nick in the ice." Yeah whatever consider yourself penalty gamed cheater! The next day Goro is nowhere to be seen and Yugi's class pull an all nighter to repair their carnival games in time for the carnival. * The Face of Truth At School a substitute teacher, Ms Chono is a pretty lady who all the male teachers find attractive. However under all that beauty she's an evil bitch! And she's in a bad mood today so she takes it out on someone... Meanwhile Tristan has been eyeing up Miho. A mysterious class mate he fancied before he started having a crush on Serenity. One day after school they went to Yugi's Grampa's shop for an idea for a romantic gift for Miho from Tristan. Grampa suggests a puzzle that that you write on then break it up for your loved one to solve. Tristan thinks it's a wonderful idea and makes Yugi write the message. They hide it in Miho's desk. However today they have a substitute, Ms Chono! And she decides to have an inspection. She has a reputation for expelling students found with contraband items despite the fact she's not the principal and therefore shouldn't be able to expel anyone! But somehow she can. She finds the puzzle and when Milo protests her innocence at how it got there, Chono decides a boy must have put it there. Tristan, Joey and Yugi play an I'm Spartacus! to confuse her. However she decides just to rudely rip open Miho's gift and solve it to find the name of the culprit. However Yami takes over Yugi and turns the puzzle into a shadow game. Every piece Ms Chono puts in place removes part of her make up revealing her true ugly face. I.e. He's putting her evilness on the outside to show what she's really like. And it is shown that she spends mornings in the school bathrooms applying lots of make up to look pretty so perhaps she really has got to hide a true face for some reason. The students gasp at what she really looks like, Ms Chono is so horrified they saw her real face she runs away but swears vengeance on Yugi. Season One Part Two The Scorpion man Yugi and his friends visit a back alley merchant because apparently the merchant sells all sorts of rare things. Today he is selling extremely rare sneakers. After some begging from Joey, he agrees to sell them but warns them that someone was murdered over the sneakers he himself was wearing. However Joey doesn't heed his warning. While walking about they are ambushed by thugs and beaten up. The thugs steal Joey's new sneakers. Luckily they find the thugs playing at the arcade and beat them up. A thug explains they're only working for the junky scorpion shopkeeper. He pays them to steal back products to con customers out of their money. Yugi becomes Yami Yugi and runs off somewhere. Yami arrives at the junky scorpion and demands Joey's sneakers back. The shopkeeper hands them over, but his pet scorpion is hiding in them. (For real this time, the last time when he tested Joey was just a joke.) However Yami knows there's a scorpion in there and drops coins in the sneaker with the scorpion. He explains his offering a game. They each take turns taking a coin which as long as they don't get stung they get to keep. In fact as an added incentive there is no rule how many coins they can take each turn, they can get greedy and take all of them, however Yami advises against doing this. The outcome they have chosen should they win is, if Yami wins he gets to take the trainers safely away with no scorpion. If the shopkeeper wins Yami has to pay a thousand yen for each coin he put in there. However upon Yami explaining that there is no restriction on how many coins you can take each turn the shopkeeper gets greedy. He stabs the toes of the sneaker where he thinks his pet scorpion is lurking and stuffs his hand in to take all the coins. He thinks he has won but his hand gets stuck. Yami then asks if the scorpion is really dead. It's not. The shopkeeper gets stung and automatically loses. That was the term of losing the game. Yami pours out the scorpion and takes the sneakers, explaining to the dying shopkeeper that had he had any love for his pet the game could have ended differently. Joey gets his sneakers back but is a little peeved they have a hole in them. Category:Episode Lists Category:BlueKraid